Athenas Cookies
by Chaosmob
Summary: Family time in the kitchen.


A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me!

Special thanks to Lady Isis for the beta. Little Athena is way to cute and adorable me thinks. No.. she isn't cute and adorable enough!!!

Enjoy all!

**Athena's Cookies**

Bruce was coming down the large set of stairs at the manor. He heard two voices coming from the kitchen. The smile spread across his face. The two voices were his favorite in the world. He silently crept towards the doorway.

"Mommy?" Athena's little voice sang out. Diana turned her attention from the counter. Athena and herself were making a batch of cookies. Well she was doing the work as Athena would offer what should be added to the mix.

"Yes, honey?" She smiled down at her bantam-sized daughter standing on the stool. Athena's bright blue eyes stared back up at her mother.

"Why can't Daddy fly like you?" she looked up innocently at her tall mother. Diana blinked at her daughter's question.

Bruce chuckled as he walked into the room. "Because Mommy is very special darling," he said as he walked over towards the two. He wrapped his arms around Diana's waist and kissed her lips, sending shivers down her spine. Diana leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"EWW," Athena cried out. The two chuckled as Bruce removed himself from Diana. He grabbed Athena and lifted her up from the stool. Her little hands were full of cookie dough.

"Does my little Athena need kisses also?" Bruce asked her teasingly.

Athena starting to wiggle in his grasp. "No," Athena giggled to him.

Bruce pouting causing her to change her mind.

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled brightly at him. Bruce matched her smile and started to place little kiss all over her face. She giggled and tried to push away. Smearing cookie dough on his dark cashmere sweater.

"Stop daddy," she laughed out. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and hugged her. Athena enjoying the love and comfort of her dad's embrace. He pulled away from the hug and looked over Diana's shoulder.

"What? Gummy Bears in chocolate cookies?" he asked them both.

Athena spoke up quickly "Gummy Bears are the best, Daddy, wait until they are done," she told him. Diana looked into his eyes. The two knew the gummy bears would burn before the cookies finished.

"Athena, the gummy bears will burn before the cookies are cooked," he told his daughter.

The look he got simple told him to be quiet. Diana winked and gave him a mysterious smile. She picked up the tray and walked over to the oven. She opened it and Bruce noticed the other tray inside with already baked cookies. She put the tray in and quickly closed the door. The oven wasn't even on.

Diana wiped her hands on her apron "Ten minutes and they will be done." Athena rested her head on Bruce's shoulder. He could hear her lips smacking. He held in the laugh, his little Athena sure could pack away the sweets.

Diana walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Bruce with Athena in his arms walked over and joined her.

"Me and Mommy make the bestest cookies... Right, Daddy?" Her blue eyes lit up with excitement. He knew better then to disappoint his little girl.

"Yes, you both do." He stared back at her. Her smile made him feel as light as air. Diana's hand reached across the table as she grabbed his.

"Will I fly like Mommy?" she asked him.

Bruce looked over at Diana as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, sweetie. But if you do, will you fly Daddy around?" he asked her.

Athena placed her finger on her chin in thought. "Don't know, Daddy, you're pretty big," she told him, and Bruce laughed out loud.

"What if I lose some weight? Then will you fly me around?" He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm I guess," she told him as she stared at the oven.

"So honey, when will the cookies be done?" he asked Diana. She gave him a hard look for a moment until Athena turned her stare onto her.

"Just a few more minutes," Diana said. Once Athena turned her attention back to the oven, she gave him the _you're going to pay for that _look_._

"So, my little angel, if you could fly where would you go?" he asked her, ignoring Diana's death glare.

She thought about it for a few moments. "The moon."

"The moon? That is very far away. You want to leave your daddy and mommy?" he frowned down at her.

Her little head shook violently. "No, but Mommy could fly you and follow me," she said brightly to him.

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. They talked about flying to the moon until Diana stood up. She walked over to the oven. She placed the cookies on a flat plate. She then got three glass and the pitcher of milk from the fridge.

Once all that was on the table Athena attacked. Grabbing two large cookies in both hands. Bruce sat back watching his daughter alternate from one cookie to the next. Diana grabbed one cookie and nibbled on it. Athena hungrily ate at her cookies. She stopped once she noticed her daddy not eating.

"Daddy? You're not eating," she said through a mouthful of cookies.

Bruce just smiled down at her. "Daddy isn't too hungry at the moment."

Athena stared at him hard for a moment. She forced herself up, still holding her two cookies. She held out one of her cookies towards his mouth. The look she gave him forced him to open his mouth. Athena placed the cookie in his mouth as he took a bite. The cookie was too sweet for his tastes, but he continued to pretend it was the best in the world.

Athena smiled at him as he finally swallowed the mouthful.

"Told you, Daddy, me and Mommy make the bestest cookies," she smiled as she chewed on the remaining cookie in her mouth.

"Yes, my princesses," he smiled at both of them. He could never picture life without either of his princesses – or their overly-sweet cookies.

The End.


End file.
